ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Hey guys! I know a lot about Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Leave a message if you need help with anything! Don't remove categories and then re-add them That is known as "Abusing a Wikia feature to get achievements" and is against the rules. Blaziken 23:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spamming Categories Just because it happened a long time ago does not mean we should just let it go. Especially when you appear so intent on becoming an admin. It is important that a person's history be studied in detail before granting them admin rights, to know if that person can be trusted. I voted no for the reasons I stated. However, those reasons can change if I think you've changed. Blaziken 01:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Re: Me as admin I'm not sure. I've only been an admin for a short while. I'd leave it there, just in case people vote for you. If they don't, no harm done. Blaziken 01:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) My friendship is not so easily gained. You can't just ask for it. Keep doing what you normally do and I'll judge you based on that. Blaziken 01:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) You can ask for whatever you want. Blaziken 01:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Right now you are like almost everyone else: Just another user. Blaziken 01:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) That is for me to know only. Blaziken 02:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Naljians vs Celestialsapiens You deleted your question so I assumed you no longer wanted me to answer it. IMO, Celestialsapiens are still more powerful. They live in a location outside the universe and are isolated from all universes (I assume it's for fear that their power might be stolen). Naljians simply live in a different dimension and have highly advanced technology. It has been demonstrated many times that technology cannot fully suppress a being's power, like when Gwen was able to use her powers despite the headband (in the episode where Dr. Viktor's body is found). Blaziken 01:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Despite that, the Naljians' reality-warping powers are very limited, compared to the Celestialsapiens'. After all, Celestialsapiens are omnipotent. Naljians might be on par with Anodites or maybe a bit more powerful but Celestialsapiens are still more powerful. Blaziken 01:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) About Rollback Sorry but I simply just wouldnt give you rollback rights they are meant to undo damage and besides you allowed another person to access your account. Sshould anyone else were to access an admin account or a beaurocrat account like mine that person can cause tons of damage and once a beaurocrat only wikia staff can remove the user from position. Superbike10 19:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) It would depend on merit and the length of time it had passed without incident. Superbike10 19:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: My edits I undid it for two reasons: 1 - Dwayne already confirmed that Vulkanus is not a baby. 2 - It was fan speculation, which is a stone's throw away from being fanfiction. Blaziken 20:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollback I'll think about it just mabye but no promises. Superbike10 22:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Youre rollback rights I have given you your rollback rights back I will not give you your rollback rights again if its misuse.so use it wisely. Superbike10 21:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 wiki Hey! happy birthday! anyway, the wiki looks great, congrats on hitting your 1000 edit mark, i can tell youve been working hard. I cant say i'll be over here much, as i have alot of responsibility on flash and batman wiki, but i'll get on this site when i can. See ya! -- SonicSpeedster912 Hi So what heappen last time we were tlaking then you stop tell me happen friend. Codelyokofan60 13:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: User of the Month Well, I am not a bureaucrat, so I can't do that. However, that sounds like a good idea to prevent vandalism and increase the quality of edits. Blaziken 15:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Can you protect my user page The best I can do is protect it against unregistered users. It's impossible (as far as I know) to protect it against everyone except a specific group of people. Blaziken 15:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I protected it against "new and unregistered users". As for how, there are three levels of protection: None (anyone can edit and move) New and unregistered users (New and unregisted users can't move or edit the page) - The one I put on your user page Admins and bureaucrats (Only they can edit) To have access to this you need to be an admin or higher. Blaziken 15:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Codon Stream I don't know how to create a new line. However, Dwayne said Anodites have no DNA, so it can't be in the Codon Stream. Blaziken 15:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Questions I protected my user page myself. You need to be an admin to do that. Superbike10 reads his/her talk page. If he/she didn't answer, it's because he/she doesn't agree with it. Blaziken 16:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your edits Are you sure? (This is more of a test than an actual question, to see if you're right). Blaziken 20:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, it appears that's the way it works. Thanks. Blaziken 20:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Why did you remove everything from the Ben Tennyson page? Are you also gonna say it was a mistake that you removed the content from an entire page and didn't notice it? =/ Blaziken 20:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: How do you add pictures It should count. I don't know why it doesn't. Blaziken 21:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: I have a question. I don't know. I come here inbetween schoolwork breaks Blaziken 07:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Anythingspossibleforapossible is abusing a wiki feature The template he is adding helps the wiki's organization. The categories thing must be a side-effect or something. However, I see nothing wrong with it. If I could create a template which did something good, I'd use it too, even if it looked like I was abusing a wiki feature. Blaziken 15:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Stinkfly UA In Ultimate Alien his ultimatrix is no longer on his head, but on his chest. It is proven by the fact that all aliens in UA now have the Ultimatrix on their chests and in the theme song. The only reason it was on his head was because it was 10 year old Ben. Evolved To'kustar 01:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Categories Hello,can you stop adding duplicate Categories to pages,like you did to Alien X pages.(You even add Females Characters) And stop creating similar pages,you create "Enemies Category" that have been deleted by Superbike, and that category was similar to "Villains Category" Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me HERE!. My blogs? Click me. My contribs?) 15:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Fasttrack I dont want to jump conclusions just yet. Superbike10 22:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey i know its that because Fasttrack would be another fast alien because only XLR8 Is fast like him.